Dream A Little Dream of Me
by hdgcat
Summary: Season 3/What if Sam's erotic Bill dream had gone a little further? I shouldn't have to warn you what this contains. Team BAM! , this is for you!


_A/N As always, Charlaine Harris owns everything, I own nothing, nada, zero, zip, zilch_

_After the episode aired with Sam's little erotic Bill dream, I was surprised that no one jumped on that. So, if you want to get it done you have to do it yourself. _

_I shouldn' t have to warn you that this contains Slash. Enjoy! _

The knock at the door startled Sam out of his musings over the phone book and possible leads on his family. No one should know where he was. He hadn't told anyone about his personal mission. On the alert for trouble, he opened the door and was stunned to find Bill Compton standing there.

"How did you find me all the way up here in Arkansas?" he asked.

"You've had my blood remember? Quite a bit of it in fact", the vampire answered. He was wearing black dress pants, no shirt and dress shoes. He was also dirty, like he'd been rolling around on the ground. Sam didn't think to ask him questions about this for some reason.

"Oh right", Sam answered and gestured it was okay for the vampire to enter. Bill just gave him a look. "Sorry", Sam said, having forgotten it needed to be given verbally. "Come on in".

Bill nodded and drifted in after Sam. "May I use your shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure", Sam answered, as the vampire immediately stripped off his remaining clothing. For some reason Sam didn't ask what the hell he was doing in Arkansas, why he was so dirty and why on earth he wasn't wearing a shirt with dress slacks. Instead he just said, "There's plenty of towels in the bathroom, help yourself". He felt strange in Bill's presence, a pleasant comfort and warmth that had definitely not been there before.

"If you could spare a shirt, I'd be much obliged ".

"This was kind of an impromptu road trip, so I didn't pack anything", Sam said, but the vampire's blue eyes gazed at him softly and he found himself blurting out, "But you can have the shirt off my back, if you want".

"Thank you, I'll take what I can get", Bill replied, and as Sam pulled the snap buttons apart on the shirt, he added, "nice". Sam felt a faint thrill at Bill's eyes raking over his body.

He couldn't bring himself to look directly at Bill, as a sudden onset of shyness came over him. "Thanks", he said, a little gulp in his throat swallowed the rest.

Bill started to step towards the bathroom, then hesitated, "Would you like to join me?"

Sam kept his eyes focused away from Bill as his pulse picked up, "Yeah, I think I'd like that".

The vampire's low, gentle voice murmured in his ear, "We'll have a nice time. I hear the water in Arkansas is very HARD". Sam shivered slightly at Bill's little innuendo and from the vampire stepping closer. There was a ringing coming from somewhere, but it seemed far, far away. "Don't answer that", Bill said "Stay with me and we'll share the pleasure of our bodies together".

There wasn't much Sam could say to that.

Sam smelled a faint vampire smell, like leaves in Autumn as Bill leaned in caressing his cheek with cool lips. Unsure of what to do, he waited to follow Bill's lead. "Put your arms around me. Don't be afraid", Bill whispered against his skin. Sam wrapped his arms around broad, muscular shoulders and felt his chest press against Bill's. Being chest against chest reminded him he was with a vampire. It took a minute to adjust to no heartbeat which made Sam feel like his was so loud, it could be heard outside. His nipples prickled a little against Bill's coolness.

The kiss wasn't what he expected.

Lips tenderly pressed against his as a cold tongue darted into his mouth, startling him and causing a slight jolt down his body. A slow rhythm started, but just as he was getting used to it, Bill pulled away. "Come, let's go into the bathroom", he said. Sam followed, letting him hold his hand and pull him into the tiny, white standard issue bathroom. Bill turned him to face the mirror, while standing behind him nuzzling his shoulder.

It was a strange feeling, watching the two of them against the stark white background. Sam stared at his own tanned upper body, hazel eyes framed by reddish brown hair that never quite looked neat, his lips opening slightly as a soft "ah" escaped from the vampire's ministrations. The vampire's pale face leaned against his own, blue eyes the color of sapphire's shone in the mirror. White, sinewy, strong hands reached around his belly, playing with the little trail of brown hair as it meandered down.

"I do believe you're overdressed Mr. Sam Merlotte", Bill said with a playful smile. Faster than Sam could blink, his belt was unbuckled, the worn Levi's shoved down to his ankles. Startled as a deer caught in headlights, he jerked and tried to pull out of Bills' embrace. "Oh, no you don't", he growled "you're not leaving just yet". Bill increased his grip around Sam and one of the white hands reached down the tanned belly.

Sam's breath caught in his throat from the hard length pressing against his backside combined with the cool hand that was now slowly stroking his hot member. His own hands hovered helplessly, as he watched the skin of his penis stretch and swell from the confident strokes being applied.

"Do you like that Sam?"

"Yes", Sam replied quietly. "It feels wonderful".

"Do you want more?"

"Oh yes"

"Then you shall have it"

Sam was gently turned and found that Bill had divested himself of his remaining clothing. When Bill held Sam's face in his hands to kiss him some more, this time Sam put his arms around him and roughly kissed him back. He could feel Bill's smile against his lips. Sam pulled away and surprised himself by saying, "You're a very dirty vampire. I think you need a good bath". Bill's lips pulled into a larger smile, as his fangs clicked down displaying his excitement.

"Vampires love bathing", the vampire said with a wink. Sam had to laugh a little at that. Until this moment, he hadn't known that Bill had any semblance of humor to his personality. Bill's body was also displaying why vampires were often desired as lovers. His fangs weren't the only thing that had lengthened noticeably.

Busying himself with the shower (there was no tub at this motel), Sam fiddled with the water temperature, trying to not contemplate what he and Bill were about to do. Getting it to an appropriate pleasantly warm temperature, he stepped in. Bill stepped in behind him and closed the shower door.

The warm water triggered something as they grabbed each other under the hard spray, frantically kissing. There was a tickly feeling as the hair on Bill's belly rubbed against Sam, while their wet bodies slithered against each other. A jolt of sheer lust drove through Sam's hips as Bill drove his hard member against Sam's. Bill had one hand gripping Sam's backside and rocked him against himself. The other hand was locked behind Sam's head, so Bill could keep their lips trapped together and forcefully suck Sam's tongue.

Sam started to lose himself in the intense pleasure of Bill's body against his and Bill's hands controlling him. Under the warm water, Bill's body was losing its cool quality as it absorbed the water's heat. Vampires always seem cool because they don't generate any body heat on their own. Room temperature is their usual, which is why they feel cool to everyone else.

Sam gasped and protested, "No!" as Bill suddenly pushed him away. How could he do that? Sam was as hard and erect as Bill now. He wanted more.

"I thought you said I was DIRTY Mr. Merlotte", Bill sardonically whispered in his ear. "Don't you think a dirty vampire like me needs a good bathing?"

With trembling fingers, Sam unwrapped the little complementary motel soap. Once he had his hands lathered up, he reached for Bill. Bill leaned back against the shower wall, stretching his arms above his head, arching his back. Spreading his legs apart a little, his erection reached out for Sam's attentions. "Sam, I think you should start with the dirtiest part first, do you not agree?" Bill asked, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yes", Sam breathed, unable to articulate any other words as he wrapped his soapy hands around Bill's cock. Bill's mouth stretched open, fangs slashing the air as he pressed his head back against the wall. The soapy hands slid up and down the hard length, with a little twist every time he reached the ridge near the head. Bill's hips would give a little jerk with each twist. As Sam reached one hand around the soft globes hanging between Bill's legs, a low moan creeped out of Bill's chest. A sense of urgency took over Sam and he started moving his hands up and down Bill's lean body. Blue eyes that had been tightly closed with pleasure, snapped open and stared into Sam's. Dark hair was wet and plastered against his head, so the vampire's eyes jumped out into Sam's soul.

He wanted to touch Bill everywhere. He wanted Bill to do things to him that he had only read about.

Suddenly, he was flipped around and pressed against the shower wall with a very soapy vampire pressed up against him. The kisses were getting harder this time with the occasional pinprick of a fang brushing his lips. Digging his nails into Bill's back, he reveled in the warmth of the pounding water and the way Bill's hands gripped his backside. A fantastic minute or two ended abruptly as Bill pushed him away again.

"Hey!" Sam protested.

His protest was met with a feral gaze driving into him from Bill's pale face. "I'm clean now, but you're a dirty little puppy aren't you?" Bill's smile punctuated by his fangs.

"Who are you calling a pup?" Sam shot back.

"Compared to someone my age, you ARE a pup. Now be a good dog and do what I tell you. Unless, you want me to treat you like a bitch", Bill's voice dropped even lower on that last word.

Sam was torn between feeling almost insulted and shuddering with delight at the vampire's soft threat. A tiny part of him almost wanted to be treated like a bitch, to be taken and dominated. Something in Bill's gaze told him he knew it too.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Good dog", Bill murmured. "Now, turn around and face the wall. Put your hands high above your head and don't move them. I'm going to get you nice and clean and you're going to like it very much". Bad jokes about jail and not bending over to pick up soap flitted through Sam's mind as he slowly turned around to face the blank white tile. His stomach quivered in anticipation of both pleasure and possibly pain.

Large soapy hands began at his shoulders, massaging deeply, hitting muscle groups and stroking up and down. It was actually very relaxing and Sam found his eyes closing as he tilted his forehead against the wet tile. The hands moved down his back, thumbs grinding into his spinal cord making him gasp. It was lovely and he arched his back from the sensations. Then a small thrill of fear ran thru him as one of the hands slid down and between his back cheeks. He fought to keep himself still and his legs apart as a long soapy finger played with his opening, causing him to jerk.

"Oh, you're such a good doggy" Bill's low voice teased, like Sam was a little Pomeranian who had remembered to use the papers to pee on. Sam opened his eyes staring down at his bare feet in the water as Bill's other hand crept around to the front and grasped his cock again.

"Oh god", Sam moaned. "Please don't stop this time. Please make me cum". The hand he could see reached up and gave his nipples a hard yank, which caused him to cry out.

"As you wish, I will not stop, even if you want me to".

Sam's mind was a muddle of desire and desperate urges, so he cried out, "Please just make me cum. I want it!"

"Oh, I'll make you cum", the dark voice said.

He was pressed up against the wall by Bill's body and the strong hands started moving all over him, making him pant as his mind spun from the overload of sensations. They came to rest where they had started. One was pumping him in front in a slow/fast back and forth rhythm that made him claw the wet tile. The other had unceremoniously slid a finger into his backside which had him standing on his toes, clenching and twisting.

"Stop squirming Sam", Bill commanded. "Stay spread for me". He pulled the finger out and slapped Sam's bottom sharply, which made him yelp. Eyeballing the grout line of the tile two inches from his face, he shifted his feet a little further apart. "Good boy", he said approvingly with an affectionate pat on the stinging area. His stroking hand sped up a little as he pushed the soapy finger back into place. Sam forced himself to relax and rocked his hips with Bill's strokes. It felt so good, out of control and his body didn't want it to ever stop.

A second finger joined the first causing Sam to call out, "Oh my god! No! Uh…oh..it's not". He gasped, catching his breath at the tightness and the warmth that was spreading in his backside from the friction of both fingers sliding in and out. The front hand started stroking even faster and Sam started to lose control.

He was leaning slovenly against the wet wall, his eyes closed, mouth open, with inarticulate noises erupting without warning. Both the hands were pumping him quickly and in coordinated rhythm. Sam no longer squirmed or tensed. His body was relaxed and his ass spread wide, accepting the pleasure building below his waist.

Finally, he felt the familiar surge shooting through his cock. Immediately, Bill used the hand he was impaling Sam with to lift him off the wet floor. Muscles clenched and shuddered around Bill's fingers as Sam's feet trembled and kicked wildly; he came with a high pitched wild cry.

His legs were shaking so badly, that when Bill set him back down, he had to hold him to keep him from falling. Strong arms turned him around, pushed him against the wall and Bills' mouth found his once more. Leisurely tongues dueled with each other and fangs nipped gently at quivering lips.

Somehow, Bill managed to finish bathing them both and Sam found himself sitting on the toilet with towels being gently rubbed against him. He looked down at the vampire kneeling in front of him, drying his feet, even between the toes. Bill's wet hair was combed back into a side part that made him look more old fashioned for some reason. Then to Sam's surprise, Bill picked him up and carried him to bed like he was a little boy. Laying him down, the pillows were fluffed and sheets wrapped around him as Bill slid in next to him.

It felt comfortable, lying there with his head on Bill's silent chest. Sam was pleasantly tired, but not sleepy. He was compelled to say something.

"That was …really something"

"You liked it?" The amused expectation in Bill's voice was obvious.

"Um, yeah….I never thought I could like something like that…it was amazing I guess"

"That was just a warm up, you'll like the second course even better I should think"

Sam laughed, "Hey, I know you vampires don't really need any downtime after sex, but we regular mortals do. I don't think I'll be ready to go for a while".

"You're not a regular mortal and once you've rested for a spell, you'll be ready".

"Ready for what?" Sam was almost afraid to ask.

"If you thought that was amazing, wait until you see what I can do with my mouth".

Sam drew a sharp intake of breath …..

and opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in his window with his cell phone's ringtone going off. His hands shook as one grabbed his cell phone and the other reached for Kleenex off the nightstand.

He was going to kill Bill Compton.

THE END


End file.
